List of Types of Agricultural Machinery
2008]] Agricultural Machinery is any kind of machinery used on a farm to help with farming. The best-known example of this kind is the tractor. A special group is Self Propelled Machinery. Self Propelled Machinery * Apple harvester * Bean harvester * Beet harvester * Combine Harvester * Crop sprayer * Forage harvester (or silage harvester) * Maize harvester * Pea harvester (Viner) * Potato harvester * Rape Swather * Timber forwarder * Vegetable harvester-processor (pick and pack in the field) List of farm implements Soil cultivation *Cultivator *Chisel plow *Harrow **Spike harrow **Drag harrow **Disk harrow *Plough *Power tiller *Rotary tiller *Rotavator *Rototiller *Spading machine *Subsoiler *Sulky Plow Planting *Broadcast seeder (alternately: broadcast spreader or fertilizer spreader) *Plastic mulch layer *Potato planter *Seed drill *Air seeder *Precision drill *Transplanter Fertilizing & Pest Control *Fertilizer spreader, see broadcast seeder *Terragator *Manure spreader *Sprayer *Lime spreader *Slurry Injector *Vacuum tanker Drainage & Irrigation * Drain layer * Fin drain layer * Gravel carts * Mole Plough * Pipe jetter * Tile layer * Trencher * Center pivot irrigation * Irrigation reel * Pipe trailer/Pipe rack * Pump Unit * Rain gun Harvesting / post-harvest *Potato digger *Beet Harvester *Drum Mower *Trailer *Grain Trailer *Bale trailer *Vegetable Picker ? Hay making *Bale Grab *Baler *Conditioner *Hay rake *Hay trader *Hay cart *Mower *Flushing bar Loading * Auger * Backhoe * Conveyor * Forklift * Front end loader * Rear Loader - attachment * Skid-steer loader * Telehandler * Wheeled Loader Miscellaneous *Grain auger *Bale elevator *Conveyor belt *Feed grinder *Log splitter *Mole Plough *Pasture topper *Sack elevator *Stone picker *Straw Shredder *Transport box *Vacuum Tanker or Slurry Tanker Obsolete farm machinery *Binder *Finger Mower * Horse plough (Plow) *Reaper *Threshing machine Steam-powered: *Stationary Engine *Portable engine *Steam tractor *Traction engine **Agricultural Engine **Ploughing Engine List of Implement & Aggricultural Machinery Manufacturers *Aldersley Engineering - *Allis-Chalmers - Combine harvesters, tractors and balers * Amazon - Seed drills, Fertiliser spreaders and sprayers *Bamfords - Harvest machinery and engines *Bamlett - Mowers, corn rollers, feed mills *Bettinson - Seed drills & dual wheels *Blackstone - Machinery & engines *Bomford - Hedge cutters & mowers *Browns of Leighton Buzzard - Bale handling * Chisholm-Ryder Corporation - Harvesting machinery *Claas - Tractors and harvesting machinery * Deans - *Dowdeswell - Ploughs *Fahr - Grass machinery * FMC Corporation - Pea viners * John Fowler & Co. - Steam ploughs & cultivation machinery *Grimme - Harvesters *GWB Farm machinery * Harrison, McGregor and Guest - Drills, Mowers, Chaff cutters * Herbst - Peat harvesting, Crushers & screens, Trailers *Highlander - Forestry machinery *Houseman - Sprayers *Howard - Rotavators and muck spreaders *International Harvester - Tractors *JCB - Fastrac, skid steer, wheel loaders, backhoe loaders *John Deere - Full line of farm machinery *Jones - Balers * Joskin Group - trailers, muck spreader and tankers *Kidd - *Krone - Hay and grass machinery *KRM - *Kverneland - Ploughs *Lewis - Small tractor attachments * Lite-Trac - Sprayers *Maldon Ironworks Ltd - *Martin's Cultivator Company - * Marshall, Sons & Co. - Threshing machines, saw benches *Massey-Harris - Tractors, balers, ploughs, harvest machinery *Massey Ferguson - Full line of machinery * Mathers & Platt - Pea viners & static processing plant *McConnell - Hedge cutters & mowers *McCormick - Harvesting machinery & tractors *McHale - Balers, mowers and bale wrappers *New Holland - Balers & Tractors *Overum - Ploughs * OXBO International Corporation - Harvesting machinery *Pettit - * PMC Harvesters Ltd - Pea viners * Ploeger (G. Ploeger BV) *Ponsse - Forestry *PZ - Mowers and grassland machinery *Ransomes *Ransomes, Sims & Jefferies - Ploughs, sprayers, coultivators *Reekie - *Root Harvesters Ltd - *RostSelMash(Russian) - Combines and Balers *Rowell Trailers - * Scott-Viner Company - Harvesting machinery *Shelbourne Reynolds - Rape swathers *Simba - Cultivation machinery *S R Agro- Disc Blades & Agriculture Machinery *F.A. Standen & Sons - Beet harvesters * Strimech - Material handling attachments * Terra Tech - Cultivation machinery * Timberjack - Forestry *Twose - * Vicon - Spreaders *William Cook - Bale handling See also *Roll over protection structure ROPS *Engine Manufacturers Adapted from Category:Flushing Bar Category:Agricultural machinery Category:Implements Category:Glossary Category:Lists